A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER FOUR
Ottie's POV Finally! It was Friday night, school was over! No more waking up at six o'clock in the morning, well except for when I have swim meets. I flopped in my bed, ready to sleep in... --=+=-- Choose. Choose six people you want to bring... I rubbed my eyes, appearing in front of a row of pictures, some people I knew, some I didn't. Choose six... "To bring where?" I wondered aloud. No answer. I better do what they say. I looked at all the pictures in front of me. I stopped at Leah's picture. I tapped the button under it. The button glowed green. I continued, and stopped when I saw Noah and Luke's faces, right next to each other. I tapped the button underneath both of them. After a couple of pictures, I stared at Morgan's smiling face. I needed a kind person on this trip to wherever we're going. I pressed the button. That was four. Two more left, ''the voice whispered. I ran all the way down to the end, looking at the pictures. I pushed the buttons underneath Isabelle and Ally's pictures, I needed the best friends to be with me. ''That's six! ''The voice bellowed. ''Go into the light... Go into the light? That did not sound good. But in a daze, I walked into the blinding lights... --=+=-- My eyelids flew open, blurry. I blinked a couple more times, and looked around. A forest, leaves, grass. I looked down at my paws. Wait. Paws? My eyes darted to my chest. Instead of a flannel shirt, I saw light brown tabby fur. Whiskers waved in front of my eyes. I was a cat.'' A cat.'' I gasped. I looked around. "Help!" A voice called. It sounded so familiar! "Don't worry! I'm coming!" I blurted out. I ran toward the owner of the voice, to see a dark brown tabby tom under a branch. "What are you doing?" The tom's green eyes glared at me. "Oh I don't know, just chilling under a branch. Help me!" I-I recognized that voice. "Noah?" I pulled the branch off of him, and by his yowl, I could tell I scratched him. "Argh! Dang, that hurts! Ottie?" He replied back. "We're cats." I purred. Nightleaf, now he's Nightleaf! And I'm Otterfrost! "I know." I looked down at his thigh. It was cut. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" "I'm fine, Ott," he grumbled. He stood up, but then he hissed in pain. "Okay," I said, not convinced. "There must be others. Let's go." Noah nodded. He followed me through the forest. "Hey! You two!" A cat yowled. We both flinched and turned over to a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat and a golden-brown tom. They padded over to us. We stared at each other for a moment, then the golden-brown tom purred, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "It's us! Luke and Leah!" Or Lionfoot and Leafwhisker, I thought to myself. Noah grinned. "Great! It's Ottie and me! It's the swim group!" I laughed. "I think it's more than that." I walked over to a grassy clearing, with trees hovering over it. They followed. "You guys can stay here. Noah, try not to get hurt more." The dark brown tabby tom smiled. "No promises." I left the little clearing, and went off into the forest. There must be people from school. As I walked, I heard voices. I darted under a bush. "Izzy, we're cats!" A voice mewed. A peaked out to see a white she-cat with amber eyes talking to pale gray cat with mismatched eyes. "I know, Ally." The pale gray cat replied. "I wonder if anyone else is here." I burst out of the bush. Ambershine... Ivybird! ''"Ally! Isabelle! It's me, Ottie!" Ally's amber eyes widened. "Ottie? Where are we?" "In a forest," I replied. "That's five people I found!" "''Five?" Isabelle echoed. "Who are the others?" I shook my head and waved my tail, as if I was waving away the thought. "Just my swim friends; Noah, Leah, and Luke. You won't know them." There should be six, ''I reminded myself, remembering the voice's words; ''Choose six people you want to bring... "Morgan!" I exclaimed. Ally and Isabelle jumped. "Where's Morgan? She was my sixth person!" Ally sighed. "We can find her tomorrow." I opened my mouth to argue, but she cut me off. "Let's go meet the others. She'll be fine." Isabelle, Ally and I went back to the grassy clearing. --=+=-- After Isabelle and Ally greeted each other, I cleared my throat to get attention. "We are cats," I announced. "In warriors, we go by different names." Luke's ears pricked. "What are they, then?" "You are Lionfoot," I mewed. "Noah is Nightleaf, Leah's name is Leafwhisker, Ally and Isabelle are Ambershine and Ivybird. I am Otterfrost." "We are going to go by our real names, right?" Leah whispered. I nodded. "For now. There is another girl from school, Morgan." Ally and Isabelle nodded. "But, I can't find her. But she is Meadowsky." "Morgan will be fine," Noah assured me, putting his tail on my shoulder. But what if she isn't? I thought. What will happen to Morgan?... Category:Terrific Three Book